<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fools in love by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739627">Fools in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021'>WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, M/M, Military, Modern, Vacation, gif, два дебила это сила, модерн но не совсем</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фьюри махнул рукой и подписал трехнедельный отпуск на двоих. Все что угодно, лишь бы эта парочка перестала мельтешить перед глазами. Команда притворно вытирает скупые слезы перед разлукой, но Стиву и Баки нет до них дела: у них долгожданный отдых на юге! Нужно поторопиться и успеть как следует прожариться на солнце (и друг на друге)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021 Высокий рейтинг визуал</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fools in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>